Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACtosamxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of floribunda rose plant named xe2x80x98JACtosamxe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98JACient.xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,725, with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the vigorous, rounded plant habit and large flower size of the female parent coupled with the orange flower color and fragance of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Vigorous, rounded plant habit;
2. Large flower size;
3. Dark green, glossy foliage;
4. Sweet, moderate fragrance; and
5. Novel orange-pink flower color.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif. shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs from the female parent in flower color in that the female parent is more coral pink versus xe2x80x98JACtosum""sxe2x80x99 orange pink and xe2x80x98JACtosum""s xe2x80x99 fragrance is moderate and sweet while the female parent has no fragrance. The male parent possesses orange flowers and the plant habit of the male parent is also more upright.
xe2x80x98JACtosamxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98JACsurxe2x80x99 (Bill Warriner)(U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,494) in that xe2x80x98JACtosamxe2x80x99 has more flower fragrance and longer stems and xe2x80x98JACsurxe2x80x99 has light orange flowers whereas the flowers of xe2x80x98JACtosamxe2x80x99 are yellow-orange in the center of the flower but shade to pink at the outer edge.